Vagabondage Nocturne
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Analyse personnelle de ce qui aurait poussé Vincent Van Gogh à peindre "La nuit étoilée"...
_[ En relisant un livre où se trouvent des nouvelles d'Edgar Poe se trouvent des tests, jeux… et en l'occurrence un « exercice » concernant la nouvelle « Le portrait ovale ». Voici l'énoncé : « […] Essayez de décrire l'œuvre qui vous a ainsi impressionné, puis imaginez, sans tenir compte de son histoire réelle, comment l'artiste a été amené à la réaliser. […] » Le tableau que j'aime le plus : « La nuit étoilée » de Vincent Van Gogh. ]_

* * *

 **Vagabondage nocturne**

 _Voilà plusieurs minutes que je me trouvais devant ce tableau. En comparaison avec des toiles d'Auguste Renoir ou de Gustave Courbet, la précision était loin d'être égale avec son arbre grossier qui prenait une bonne partie de la toile et le ciel disproportionné faisant plus penser à un océan agité, la lune se reflétant sur les vagues._

 _Et pourtant, j'étais fascinée. Je n'entendais même plus les gens autour de moi qui allaient et venaient, débâtaient sur telle ou telle œuvre, sur les motivations de certains peintres, etc…_

 _À propos, quelle avait été la raison pour laquelle cette toile avait pris forme ? J'avais un livret explicatif dans une poche mais je préférai faire marcher mon imagination, me laisser transporter par cette atmosphère si particulière que dégageait la peinture…_

* * *

Me voilà de retour à l'asile. Pour m'aider, disent-ils, pour me sevrer de mon alcoolisme. Le meilleur moyen de m'aider serait de me laisser seul chez moi, au milieu de mes tubes de peinture, de l'huile, de cette odeur de térébenthine, parfois désagréable, qui grimpe le long des narines. Au lieu de ça, je suis coincé entre quatre murs avec un lit scellé pour compagnie, de même que la table et la chaise juste en face.

La nuit tombée, quand tout autour est calme et angoissant – et qu'un hurlement vient troubler cette quiétude artificielle – je me place, debout, à la petite fenêtre ornée de barreaux profondément enfoncés dans le ciment du mur. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de m'évader – ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me provoque des picotements aux yeux.

En face de moi, il y a un arbre qui cache une partie de la vue. Il fait sombre, seul le dernier quartier de lune de ce soir éclaire le paysage presque endormi. Je ne parviens pas à mettre un nom sur ce végétal. Un cyprès, peut-être ? À bien y regarder et quoi qu'il soit, il me cache principalement les plaines que je devinais encore sauvages.

Des habitations se trouvaient sur la droite de mon champ de vision. Nombre d'entre elles avaient encore de la lumière à leurs fenêtres, petites lucioles dans l'obscurité croissante. J'envie les personnes qui y résident. J'envie leurs vies – même les plus pénibles –, la quiétude des foyers. J'imagine un père de famille assis dans un confortable fauteuil, ses enfants sur les genoux, hypnotisés par le feu ronflant dans la cheminée ; le chat couché sur le tapis, ronronnant juste devant l'antre, bien au chaud ; la mère s'affairant à diverses tâches avant d'aller enfin de reposer. Ce mode de vie est bien loin du mien…

Au milieu des habitations se trouve ce qui me semble être une église. Un des seuls endroits où tout est éteint. J'ai hâte d'entendre sonner la cloche, ce bruit m'apaise et me fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, où je me trouve et qui sont mes voisins. J'aimerais également me trouver dans cet endroit. Je suis sûr que je me sentirais plus en sécurité entouré de statues religieuses et de bougies qu'enfermé comme un animal. Certes les lieux de culte sont calmes, mais quelle différence avec celui qui règne dans ces lieux, pesant et angoissant.

Et les collines au loin… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elles m'appellent, qu'elles m'invitent à les rejoindre, à goûter à la liberté retrouvée. Je me promets d'y aller, dès que je sortirai d'ici.

Car je sortirai.

Je le sais.

Je me vois déjà, installé sur une chaise, devant mon chevalet, avec pour seule lumière celle du soleil, car rien n'égale ce qui est naturel. Comme le croissant de lune sur lequel je viens de poser les yeux. Certes, son éclat n'est pas aussi intense que lorsque la lune est pleine, mais il s'en dégage une part de mystère tout à fait fascinante. Ce ciel d'encre me fait l'effet d'un océan où cet astre lumineux s'avère être un navire.

Un océan d'étoiles.

Comme j'aimerais m'y perdre.

La nuit est visiblement avancée, car le paysage se confond avec l'horizon.

Absorbé par ma contemplation, je n'avais même pas remarqué que presque toutes les lumières au bas étaient éteintes. Il serait temps que j'aille me coucher, également. Je vais y aller à contrecœur, la vue est si jolie… J'en suis plein d'inspiration.

Si je décide d'en faire un tableau, je suis presque sûr que cette idée donnera quelque chose. Et j'espère communiquer cette magie aux gens qui verront cette future toile.

Il faut commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer*.

*Citation de Vincent Van Gogh.

6


End file.
